Secrets
by Princess S Black
Summary: The FBI and NCIS go undercover together. But what secret do two of their agents have?
1. Chapter 1

"You might not want to sit in the boss' seat" Tony said to the woman sitting in Gibbs chair.

The young woman had her feet resting on Gibbs desk, her back towards the team of three that just walked in. She chuckled and threw back her head, her chocolate brown, curly locks falling down the back of the chair. She placed her feet down and spun the chair around to look at the team that just entered. "You must be Tim, Ziva and Tony" she said. "You know Uncle Gibbs and Dad warned me about you, Tony."

"Uncle" Tony gulped "Gibbs? Dad?" He was confused, as were his partners.

"Bella quit scaring my team" Gibbs voice came from behind the senior field agent.

"Come on Uncle Gibbs its fun" Bella pouted. "You and Dad always take my fun away."

"That is our job" he said sweeping down kissing her cheek. "Now what are you doing here?"

Bella sighed getting up from the chair so the team leader could sit at his desk to look at the file that was sitting on his desk. She picked up the coffee that her uncle had set down took a drink, causing the team to blanch because they knew that no one touched the older mans coffee with out getting yelled at. They had deduced that she must be close to their boss because she didn't get yell at.

"As you see we caught the hit men, or hit man and woman in this case. After several hours," Bella said rubbing a hand over her face "we finally got them to tell us who their next hit was. They don't know who hired them and the only way to catch him is to go undercover as them. The couple only knows where the next hit is, not who. The contractor will call them tomorrow night for who they are to hit."

"They are hitting someone at the Marine Ball" Gibbs deduced.

Bella nodded "Yes. We want to stay on the case but we also want your help. As you see, the woman looks like me but we don't have anyone that looks like the man" Bella said pointing to the picture of the man. "That is the other reason I came to you. You have a man that looks like they could be twins."

"Alright" Gibbs said picking up his phone. "Tobias, we are in. Nice job sending Bella. You know I can't say no to her. I'll see you soon." Gibbs closed his phone. "Tony go with Bella. She'll fill you in, on the way to your place. Pack clothes for a few days."

"Actually I want to talk to Leon first" Bella said walking up the stairs.

"Don't be long" Gibbs hollered before throwing the file on Tony's desk. "DiNozzo catch up on the case."

A few minutes later Tobias Fornell walked into the bull pen. "Gibbs" he greeted his best friend. "Thanks for the help."

"Of course. You couldn't send her in alone."

"Wait" Tony blurted out "You're her father?" Both men nodded. "Damn you're like more like Boss man than we thought. How many times have you been married?"

"Twice" Fornell snarled at the touchy subject, before turning to his friend. "You haven't filled them in yet?"

"No. I just about to" Gibbs said as he was slapping Tony upside the head. "Isabella is from Tobias' first marriage. She died giving birth to their daughter."

"Sorry man" Tony apologized.

"You will be if you don't protect my daughter" Tobias warned seconds before issuing another threat "And if you touch her anywhere you shouldn't I will kick the shit out of you."

"DAD!" Bella exclaimed pissed off. "Why did you say that? We are going undercover as a married couple."

"Doesn't mean he can touch you where he wants" Tobias said glaring at the man with Gibbs nodding behind him.

"Don't make me do it" Bella threatened right back.

Both men looked at each other wide eyed. "She wouldn't" Gibbs stated but instead of sounding like a statement it sounded like a question.

"Wouldn't what?" Ziva asked.

"Call our ex wife."

"You know I will dad" Bella confirmed.

Ziva got a big smile on her face "Oh, I like her."

Bella smiled at the Israeli woman "I have a feeling you and I will get along." She then turned back to the older men. "Now Uncle Gibbs you sent me to train with G, what 8 years ago? You both know that I've had some of the best training. Between him and Sam I know enough that IF I get touched in a way I don't want, I can kick his ass."

Tobias walked over to his daughter and kissed her forehead "I just worry about you. It is my job to do that and I will always do that."

Bella sighed "I know dad." Now she felt guilty. "I love you dad."

"I love you too, dear. Now go take DiNutso and get packed up. You need to be at the hotel by 4. One of the team is setting up as a housekeeper, so we will know where, or if, there are any cameras or microphones and set up our own. Be careful" he said before looking at Tony. "Watch each others backs."

"Lets roll DiNozzo" Bella said walking to the elevator.


	2. Chapter 2

Once they started driving away, at a high speed, DiNozzo reached over and threaded his fingers with Bellas. He brought them to his lips and kissed them softly.

"Very good acting back there, Mr. DiNozzo" Bella said taking a turn quickly.

Tony arched an eyebrow at the young woman "Thats Agent DiNozzo, Mrs. DiNozzo" he said laughing. "And your acting was very good too."

Bella turned her head and smiled an evil smile at the man beside her "Its Agent Fornell and I know. I have those two wrapped around my finger."

"You know we need to tell them soon" Tony said pulling a chain with a ring on it from under his shirt. He slipped the ring on his left ring finger before reaching over the driver and pulling a necklace from under her shirt, unclasping it, letting the sliver set of rings fall into his hand. "Give me your other hand."

Bella placed her right hand on the steering wheel and crossed her left hand over her right arm. As Tony slipped the rings on her left ring finger, she sighed "I know we need to tell them but what do we say? 'Oh Tony and I started dating about 6 months ago. Remember that trip 2 months ago I took to Vegas, Dad? Yeah Tony was with me and we got married.'" Bella let her eyes roll to her husbands "I just don't want dad or Uncle Gibbs to hurt or kill you."

"How about after this case you invited your dad and Gibbs to your place? We can tell them then. I don't want to hide it anymore, Bella" Tony said running his hand in her hair. "I promise we will be fine. Sure they're not going to be happy we didn't tell them but they will, in time, get over it. How about we invite our teams, plus Abby, Ducky, the little gremlin, his wife,Vance and his kids over. It might soften the blow. I don't see Tobias getting too angry in front of everyone." Bella let out a soft chuckle "and if he does we have people to help hold him back from kicking my ass."

"Alright" Bella said before turning to glare at her husband "but if this doesn't go well, you're sleeping on the couch."

Tony placed a kiss on her cheek "Okay. I will sleep on the couch. Now lets get this case over so we can tell everyone. I want to practice making little Tony's."

**A/N I'm not to good at doing cases so we'll move onto the next chapter...Telling Daddy Fornell and Gibbs. HEHEHE**


	3. Chapter 3

The Saturday after the case the teams got together to celebrate their win. The party had been going on for an hour now. Bella was cooking in the kitchen, while Tony, who was 'nice enough to offer', was manning the grill. Both Tony's team and Bella's were outside sitting around tables drinking beer, or scotch in Ducky's case.

"Bella whats wrong?" Bella looked at the teenager, who was helping her. "You seem off today."

"Nothings wrong Kayla" Bella said. "I'm just tired." Trying to change the subject Bella turned the young woman "Why don't you and I go shopping tomorrow? We haven't done that in awhile."

What neither team, or Gibbs knew was how close was to Leon Vance. When she was out training with G and Sam, Jackie invited Bella over for dinner. After the kids went to bed Jackie was talking to Bella about how her 8 year old had been acting out and she couldn't figure out why. Bella offered to help out and took Kayla out for lunch, mani/pedis, followed by some shopping and ice cream. During the day Bella had found out that Kayla was getting bullied at school but was too scared to tell anyone. After Bella had held Kayla's hand while the young girl told her parents, Bella gave her, her cell phone number, telling her to call or text anytime she needed or wanted. While Bella was in D.C. and the Vance's were in L.A., Bella made a special trip once a year to visit Kayla and her family. Thus began the girls friendship.

"I would like that" Kayla said smiling at her friend.

"Good" Bella said smiling back. "Now how about we get these veggies out there before the men whine."

After everyone had eaten, Tony, who was sitting a table away from his wife, talking with McGee, Derek Davis and Michael Stephens, walked over to his wife and whistled, gaining everyone's attention. He wrapped his arms around Bella, from behind, and pulled her close.

"DiNozzo!" Tobias Fornell yelled "Get your hands off my daughter."

"Actually dad" Bella started "we have something to tell you."

The pair reached in their pants pockets and placed their wedding rings on. "What are those?" Ziva asked.

"Well my dear little probie" Tony said glancing at her before looking at the two men he was very scared of at the moment, "they are our wedding rings."

Gibbs, Fornell, and Vance all spit out the beer they had just taken a sip of. "Your what?!" Gibbs yelled.

Abby jumped up and hugged Tony first, who gave a small hug back, then she hugged Bella congratulating her.

Ziva muttered something in Arabic, that no one understood. McGee, Davis and Stephens just sat back and watched the show, knowing that the overprotective father and uncle were going to try and kick Tony's ass but knew that Bella wouldn't let them.

"Bella why didn't you tell me?" Kayla asked, a little hurt.

Bella knelled in front of her younger friend "I am sorry. We started dating about 6 months ago and I fell in love with him right away. You know the saying love at first sight?" Kayla nodded. "That happened to me. I saw him across the bar" Bella said looking behind her into her husbands eyes "and I fell in love. I am sorry I didn't tell you but it all happened so fast." Bella said standing up, now looking at her father. "We kept it quiet because not only are you my father, but my uncle is Tony's boss and we didn't want to cause any problems. The trip to Vegas I took two months ago by myself." Fornell nodded trying to hold his temper.

"Well she wasn't alone. I went with her. That trip to Miami?" Gibbs nodded "It wasn't Miami it was Vegas." Trying to calm the older men down Tony explained. "We were planning on getting married when we went out there, it just happened. I did propose and she accepted but she also suggested just getting married right away."

"The weekend you took off shortly after your trip?" McGee asked.

"We moved my stuff here" Tony answered seconds before he heard.

"I'm going to kill you" scream from one of the older men.

Bella quickly stood in front of the man she loved more than anyone else. "Dad," she said calmly but with a firm tone "You are not going to touch him. Especially since in 7 months I'm having your grandchild."

"What?!" the two men on either side of her said in unison.

Bella turned to Tony. "I wanted to tell you later tonight. I just found out yesterday when the doctor checked out my cut on my leg. He wanted to do blood test for infection and when he came back he told me. It was while you were getting your eye check out" Bella said touching his hurt eye softly.

"I'm gonna be a daddy?" Tony asked with tear filled, but bright eyes. Bella nodded and Tony screamed picking up his wife "I'M GONNA BE A DADDY!"

Everyone clapped and congratulated the pair. They were all caught up in the excitement that no one saw the two men that left the party.

**A/N What do you think? Is Gibbs pissed off that Tony married Bella or is he just pissed off because they didn't tell him they were involved? Do you think that Tobias will calm down. Guess you'll have to wait and see. Hopefully I'll write more today or tomorrow. **


	4. Chapter 4

"Fornell" Gibbs yelled out the front door of the house. The other man didn't stop. "TOBIAS!" Gibbs yelled louder following the man.

"What?!" Tobias growled turning around.

"Look, I know you're not happy but you have to calm down" Gibbs said to his friend of many years.

"CALM DOWN!" The man all but screamed. "You want me to calm down. When I just found out that my oldest daughter got married. Not only that but she got married to a man, who yes I respect as a cop, but don't like. She didn't even tell me she was dating someone, then she off and gets married and I didn't even get to see it. Now" Tobias said feeling the tears running down his cheeks. He didn't even know when he started crying "shes pregnant. What if I loose her like I lost Libby? I cannot go through that again."

A few minutes before at the party Bella was getting passed around, hugs from everyone but the two men she wanted hugs from. She looked around and didn't see either of them. "I'll be back" she whispered in her husbands ears.

As she walked in the house she heard her father yelling at her uncle. She stepped out towards the voices and heard everything her father said.

"Oh daddy" the woman cried running to her father. She wrapped her arms around his stomach and cried. "I am so sorry. I didn't even think that you would want to be there. I mean, I knew you would want to be there but I didn't think it was that important. I just didn't think" she cried burying her head farther into her fathers shirt.

"Shhh its okay" Tobias soothed his daughter.

"No daddy its not. I was very selfish. I should have thought of you and Uncle Gibbs" she said shaking her head. "Do you think maybe we could do something small? Maybe with the teams and Anthony Sr."

Tobias nodded his head but since Bellas face was buried in his shirt she couldn't see. So he pulled her back and placed her face in his hands. "I would like that. And as a compromise I will try and get along with DiNutso."

"Okay" she smiled. "Daddy he makes me really happy and Tony's a great guy under his playful personality. And as far as me dying when I have the baby" Tobias nodded his head. "Well, I plan on living a long time. What happened with mom was rare and you know it. Mom was hemorrhaging, they did everything to help her, it was just her time. I don't think I could leave my guys. You all would be lost" she chuckled and a smile appeared on her tear stained face.

A few hours later after the dust settled the party was still going on. Bella was sitting with the girls chatting up about the small upcoming ceremony. Kayla agreed to be the maid of honor, with Abby's, Breena's and Ziva's help, as the three girls were bridesmaids. They had agreed to a shopping trip the next day.

Tobias was talking with Vance and Ducky, while McGee and Palmer were talking with Derek and Michael. That left Tony and Gibbs talking at a table, drinking beer.

Gibbs had noticed that Tony's eyes hardly left his wife. Just by watching him Gibbs knew how his SFA felt about his niece. "You really love her don't you?"

Tony took a long drink of his beer before he nodded. "More than you know" he answered, eyes still on his bride. "I never thought, after Jeanne, I would ever fall in love again." He shook his head. "I thought what I had with Jeanne was love but I was wrong. What I felt for her doesn't even hold a candle to what I feel for Bella." Tony laughed lightly. "If Bella would let me I would shout my love for her but you know her, she isn't one for big show. Thats part of the reason we got married in Vegas, she didn't want a big wedding."

"Oh I know she doesn't like a big show" Gibbs chuckled. "I remember when she turned 16. Tobias thought it would be a good idea and throw a surprise party."

"I take it that didn't go over well?" Tony asked looking at his boss.

"No it didn't" Tobias said sitting down at the table. "When she saw the party, she being the sweet girl she is to everyone else, stayed and played nice but after everyone left she tore me a one. She claimed I didn't even know her."

"And" Gibbs said pointing a finger at him, using the hand that was wrapped around the beer bottle "she was right. Why you ever thought throwing a party for her, let alone a surprise party, was a good idea, I will never figure out."

"Like you were a big help" Tobias grumbled.

"Hey" Gibbs said raising his hands in an 'I'm innocent' manner "I remember saying it wasn't a good idea."

"Yeah whatever" Tobias dismissed making the two men chuckle.

"I hate to break this up but we have an issue" Vance said standing by the group of men.

**A/N What do you think? I hope you like. Hopefully I will have pics put up on my FB page (Princess Black link on my page) this week. HAPPY EASTER EVERYONE! XOXOXO **


	5. Chapter 5

"I just got word Ilan Bodnar is flying to the country" Vance said to the NCIS and FBI teams. "We have an asset in place that said he is after Eli's daughter and myself. He knows neither of us will rest until he is caught."

"Damn correct" Ziva said.

"Right, Ziva, damn right" Tony said correcting his fellow team member.

"Sec Nav has already talked to the director of the FBI and Fornell your team is going to help Gibbs guard David and myself" Vance said.

Bella being the planner she is had a lot of thoughts flying in her head. "Leon, I want the kids to stay here with Abby, the Palmers and Ducky" Bella said. "We'll get a team to watch them."

"He won't go after the kids" Ziva said as she thought she knew the man.

"Ziva you don't know that. You never thought he would do what hes done" Bella said. "None of us know him but I do know someone who can help with that. Ziva, I need you to get all the files that Mossad have on Ilan, and I mean all, every piece of paper, email, even a posted note. Have them sent to Abby's email, I need them yesterday." Bella turned to Abby, while Ziva stepped away to make her call. "Abby when you get that email, I want that and everything NCIS has on Ilan sent in an email to this address" Bella said writing down an email address. "Everyone go to their homes, get their go-bags and meet back here in 30 minutes. We will travel in groups, no one goes anywhere alone."

"Bella what are you planning?" Tony asked.

"Not now, I gotta call my cousin" Bella said walking into her room multitasking. She picked up her phone, put it on speaker and packed her go-bag.

"_Bella" _

"Spencer" Bella greeted.

"_How is my favorite cousin?"_

"Well Spencer, I need your help. I cannot explain right now but you are going to get an email from NCIS Forensics Specialist, Abby, soon. I need you to read through it all and get me a profile. I need this ASAP, so if you need to get your teams help, then do it."

"_Hello, I read over 20,000 words per minute, I'm sure I will get it done ASAP" _ Dr. Spencer Reid said with sarcasm dripping from his voice.

"Don't pull that Doctor crap on me" Bella teased her cousin. "I'm sure I can still kick your ass."

Spencer chuckled into the phone _"I guess we'll find out soon, huh? Have you told your dad you are transferring to the BAU?"_

"No" two voices said, and one was not on the other end of the phone.

"_Isabella Fornell who is with you?" _ Spencer asked. _"Is it one of your team memebers?"_

Bella gulped, just because she could kick her cousins ass, physically, didn't mean she wasn't scared of him. Spencer could make you feel like shit by using his words, and sometimes that felt just as bad. "Um no," she stuttered before recovering quickly "Look Spence I have to go. I gotta get ready for this case.

"_I don't understand why you don't do the profile yourself. You're just as good as anyone else on the team" _Spencer sighed.

"I have to get other things set up. When I was out in L.A. I was taught the best defense was a good offense" Bella informed her cousin. "If this asshole is coming here, with backup, I'm sure, I want to be able to kick his ass on my terms."

"_Alright fine" _Spencer agreed _"But you owe me. I'm expecting a full report on who this man is when this is over."_

"Thanks Spence. I love you" she said ending the call.

"You know you need to tell your dad soon" Tony said sitting down on the bed, his go bag already packed.

"I know Tony, and I will, but after this case. I just threw that we were married at him, on top of that I told him that he is going to be a grandfather, today." When Bella mentioned the baby Tony's face lit up. "I'm worried if I throw too much more at him he's going to have a heart attack."

"He will be fine" Tony assured his wife. "Tobias won't be happy but he will go get drunk with bossman, vent and get over it. I don't like the idea that my wife, the love of my life and mother of my soon to be baby is going to go after psychopaths but I know you'll be good at it. I'll just miss you when you are gone, but the sex will be so much better when you get back, plus we can have phone and video sex" Tony grinned.

"Okay" Bella said pulling out her ipad "clothes."

"Check for both" Tony said. Then went through the list of things in their go bags checking off each item on her tablet.

"3 sets of black ballet slippers" Bella said last.

"Check" Tony said "but why do you need three?" he asked furrowing his eyebrows.

"1 for me plus a back up and 1 for David. I want her to try my style out" she said smiling.

"Quick question when are you going to tell your dad and Gibbs about your black ops missions you go on from time to time and are you going to quit now that we are having a baby?"

"That was two questions" she corrected. "Yes I am going to quit but as far as telling Dad and Uncle Gibbs, never. Hetty would beat my ass" Bella said suddering.

"I don't see whats so scary about her" Tony said. "I mean I've seen pictures and shes a short little thing, you could take her."

Bella laughed for a full minute before catching her breath. She wiped her eyes free from tears and looked at her confused husband "Thanks for the confidence but her size makes her scarier." Tony arched an eyebrow in disbelief. "Don't believe me?" She questioned, which was added by a head shake. "Follow me."

Bella and her confused husband walked out into the living room, where her dad, uncle, and both teams, along with the director of NCIS were waiting. "About time" Tobias grumbled.

"Oh give it up dad" she said. "Watch this" she whispered to her husband. "I was thinking about calling Hetty and having her come out for a visit. Possibly telling her how you all reacted about me being married."

"Oh please for the love of all that is holy," Tobias said with a scared face "don't call her."

"I agree" Gibbs said with wide eyes.

"You do that and I'll make sure to ground Kayla every weekend that you want to take her out" a scared Vance said.

"See" Bella said to her husband.

"Damn, she's got three grown men scared of her. She's like Bellatrix Kiddo" Tony said.

"No she's the one who trained Bellatrix Kiddo" Tobias said trembling lightly.

"Alright are we ready to roll" McGee said.

**A/N I hope you liked it. I have some good ideas for the next chapter. If I have time I'll write more today but if not it will be a few days. Kids are on spring break and we have things to do. **


	6. Chapter 6

"Back in, Tony" Bella instructed her husband, who answered with an eye roll.

Once parked Bella, and Tony grabbed a couple of bags, along with a few long cases out and one suit case out of the trunk. The group of 9 walked into the house. Bella rolled the suit case into the dinning room and placed it on the table. She opened it up, showing the 4 NCIS agents and the director all her gadgets.

"Michael, you know what's in here. There are a couple new motion detectors in there" Bella informed the man, while the five NCIS agents were confused. Bella shrugged "Anything new the LA team gets, they try and if they like it, they send me a new one for my birthday." Everyone seemed appeased with the answer. "Stephens take McGee with you. I want every window, every door set up with a camera, got it?" Both nodded.

Bella took her go-bag into the living room and sat down. She pulled out a new set of black ballet slippers. She bent, twisted, folded and moved them in several directions until they were worn in a little bit. "David" Bella called to the former Israeli agent "take off your socks and shoes, then put these on."

"Why?" she asked looking at the slippers.

"You will see" Bella said hoping it would pacify her.

Bella, who was now wearing a skirt with slips on each side and a tank top, laced on her, already broken-in slippers. She then strapped a knife on each thigh, she also slid a knife in each bra cup, making everyone confused. "New product from Hetty and Kensi" Bella shurgged.

Bella then walked to the front door, facing outside and started walking backwards, on her toes. She counted the steps to the wall straight behind her. Then she went back to the door and counted the steps to the first chair, that had its back to the window. Once at the end of the chair, she counted the steps to the coffee table, then from the end of the coffee table to the couch.

She stopped counting for a second and looked over the room. _Two chairs that are about 4 feet apart. The closest chair is 3 steps to the coffee table and the coffee table is about 5 steps away from the couch. _ "Dad, Uncle Gibbs move the couch closer" Bella barked out an order. "Leon, make sure anything you don't want broke is put away in a safe place. Derek move that chair" she said pointing to the chair that was closest to the door "about 8 inches. DiNozzo, move that chair. I want it turned 90 degrees to the left and to the left of the table, about 6 inches behind the table."

"Remind me why she doesn't have her own special ops team" the NCIS team leader asked his friend.

"Because she likes working for me" Tobias said.

"Doesn't look like shes working for you" DiNozzo said. "She's the one barking out orders" he grunted.

"Always does" Derek said.

Bella quickly checked the steps in the other room and made sure she knew how many steps it would take to get anywhere, forward and backward. "What is your wife doing Tony?" McGee asked walking into the room.

"Not a clue, McGeek" Tony answered.

"She does this anytime we know that we can get the fight to us, or when we are at a crime scene where you could see a fight break out" Michael said walking behind the NCIS tech geek. "It was some training Ms. Lang gave her in LA."

"David" Bella said address her husbands newest team member. Bella was standing in the entryway of the dinning room. "Start at the front door and attack me."

"What?" 4 voice said at the same time.

"I said attack me. I need to know if this layout works" she said.

"Okay" Ziva shrugged just as confused as the rest of her teammates.

Michael, Tobias, Gibbs, Tony and Derek all moved to a corner of the room. "McCrazy, Director get over here" Tony whispered.

"Why?" McGee asked.

"You'll see" Derek said pulling McGee over towards the group. "Now just watch."

Ziva and Bella punched, dodged and kicked around the room. They had jumped on and off furniture. Once Ziva had forced Bella to flip over the back of the couch, as she approached her mock enemy. They ended up moving into the dinning room where both of them fought on the table. Bella was moving backwards, while Ziva attacked. When she felt the end of the table, Bella flipped over the chair, landing right behind it, facing her sparing partner. She quickly grabbed the chair, pretending to break it over her head. Ziva, still attacked, knowing that Ilan wouldn't give up easily. They pushed their way into the kitchen. Bella kicked Ziva in the stomach making her fall to the floor. She pulled out a knife that was setting on her thigh, bent down and placed it at Ziva's neck.

After Ziva placed her hands up in surrender, Bella held out a hand to help her up. "I think it works. What do you think?"

"I must agree. He might come with friends" Ziva said while arching an eyebrow to Bella and moving her eyes to the group of men standing there watching them.

Bella smiled evilly "I think you might be right" she agreed. "Maybe we need to go two on two. What do you think David?"

"Yes I agree. How about we team up against two of them?" Ziva said cocking her head towards the men.

"I like the way you think. Davis, McGee you're up" Bella said.

"No, no, no" McGee said holding his hands up while shaking his head and trying to back away from the women.

He found there was no help, when Michael pushed him forward. "What McGee are you, as Tony would say, McChicken?" Bella asked.

"No I just don't want to hit a woman" McGee said trying to justify himself.

Little did he know that would get him in more trouble. "Sometimes you have no choice but to hit a woman" Bella said. "Do you think Ilan will care that Ziva and I are female?" McGee squeaked a no. "No he won't. The only thing he will care about is getting to Ziva and your director. If I am in the way he will kick my ass. A woman won't care that you are a man. If you are in the way she will do anything she can to get you out of the way. You need to get over your aversion of fighting women. The best way is to practice, otherwise you might freeze in the heat of the moment."

Tony was standing back in a corner biting his left index finger, trying not to laugh. "I take it you have gotten into the ring with your wife?" Gibbs asked. Tony merely nodded. "I knew they would do her good out in L.A."

"More than you know boss" Tony said cryptically. "I have no desire to end up fighting her again. Remember a month ago when I could barely walk?" Gibbs nodded. "That weekend I worked out with Bella on Saturday and on Sunday she made me get in the ring with her. She kicked my ass so hard I think I knew how Rocky felt when Mr. T kicked his in the beginning of Rocky III."

"Tony, Michael your up next" Bella said before looking at the pair in front of her and Ziva and said the two words McGee didn't want to hear "Begin."

**A/N I hope you like it. If you are wondering what Michael, Derek and Vances kids look like, they are on my Facebook page (Princess Black (a pair of black ballet slippers is the pic)). **


End file.
